Mi Avatar Sera La Caja De Pandora
by Cosmos Knight
Summary: Jessika Sully, una joven mujer con una gran pena en su pasado, y que ahora se enfrenta a un futuro incierto, en un presente donde su vida da un giro de 360 al llegar a un nuevo planeta, con una misión que no está segura de querer aceptar… ¿Qué podrá impulsarla a decidir qué camino elegir? ¿Sera el amor de uno? O ¿Sera la manipulación y egoísmo de otros?
1. Prologo

**Hola, esta es mi primer historia publicada.**

**Me fascina Avatar, y amo a Jake pero me gustaría darle la bienvenida a un nuevo giro a la historia con la mujer, y también una profundidad diferente en el personaje. Probablemente en algunos aspectos Jessika se parezca a Jake pero hay cosas que van a ser muy diferentes para esta historia.**

**Amo la pareja de Tsu´Tey x Jake. Esta es la pareja de la historia, aunque es mas un Tsu´Tey x Jessika.**

**Neytiri también va a aparecer y como un buen personaje, dentro de todo en el resto de los personajes voy a respetar el Canon con algunas limitaciones, incluidos los aspectos necesarios para el rumbo de la historia.**

**Apreciaría críticas constructivas y opiniones sobre la historia.**

**No podría dar una seguridad de tiempo entre las actualizaciones pero haré lo posible por no dejarla. No es algo que este dispuesta a hacer.**

**Prólogo:**

Mi historia comienza o mejor dicho, continua en un mundo enfermo, con gente enferma y codiciosa que sobrevive a duras penas en un planeta muerto ...

El aire es toxico, el agua mata, la tierra no da vida. La gente ya no vive, solo sobrevive. La agonía de la carencia de las necesidades básicas para la sociedad es el pan de cada día. Hay muerte, enfermedad y crímenes por donde se mire.

Si no sabes defenderte, cualquiera de ellos te alcanzará y ya no podrás sobrevivir ... Eso nos enseñan a los niños desde que tenemos comprensión de la lengua humana ...

Mi nombre es Jessika, Jessika Sully. Solía ser soldado, y luego cabo en el ejército conquistador de las aguas del norte ... Se sintió, y aún se encuentra, en la tierra infértil de lo que una vez se llamó "Los Estados Unidos de América" ... Ahora llamada "La Nueva Esperanza "; ha pasado mucho tiempo del bautizo del lugar, y aun no entiendo el motivo del nombre dado, podría haber sentido la esperanza alguna viviendo rodeada de destrucción ...

El territorio se encuentra ocupado por un ejército infinito de hombres y mujeres, los menores entre ellos tienen 11 años; y matan en nombre de su conquistador y emperador, "Lord Atlan", todo por nada; lo único que hay es tierra tóxica y aguas contaminadas ... y yo los acompañé y pelee para conseguirlo ...

Estuve de servicio tres largos años, hasta que mis 16 años me dieron de baja honorable a causa de una lesión en mis ojos, la cual me dejo ciega de forma permanente.

Esa es la historia oficial ... La historia que yo mismo invento para ocultar la verdad, mi trágica y desafortunada verdad ...

**Y aquí esta el Prólogo ... Espero haber dejado alguna intriga y ganas de seguir leyendo ... Dependiendo de los comentarios, veremos como sigue; ya tengo un par de capítulos hechos pero después ... ¿Qué sera? ...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hola, Aquí les traigo el capitulo 1 de esta historia, puede parecer un poco aburrido ya que los primeros 2 capitulos que estoy subiendo son mas bien introductorios, pero yo creo que son necesarios para que esta historia tenga una buena estructura.**

**También aquí les traigo el resumen completo que desarrolle para la historia.**

**Y otro detalle que había olvidado en la anterior publicación del Prologo es la renuncia: **

_**Avatar y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados con el fin de pasar un buen rato y divertirme dando nuevos giros a su historia. **_

**Sin mas espero que les guste :)**

**Resumen: **Conoce a Jessika Sully, una joven mujer con una gran pena en su pasado, y que ahora se enfrenta a un futuro incierto, en un presente donde su vida da un giro de 360° al llegar a un nuevo planeta, Pandora, con una misión, una misión que no está segura de querer aceptar… ¿Qué podrá impulsarla a decidir qué camino elegir? ¿Sera el amor de un nativo y su pueblo? O ¿Sera la manipulación y egoísmo de los altos mandos de su planeta de origen, la Tierra?

**Capitulo 1:**

La verdad comienza con mi familia, una familia común, con las mismas condiciones y restricciones de vida que miles de millones de familias viven en lo cotidiano.

Vivíamos en la Antigua Canadá, ahora conocida como "La Letal Belleza", nombre dado por la conquistadora de la tierra, muerta ya y olvidada de no ser por el nombre dado al territorio, que resultó ser su identidad en el campo de batalla, nombre del cual sus enemigos huían al escuchar. Hoy en día, "El Emperador Cific", hijo primogénito de la conquistadora, nos rige con firmeza, violencia y codicia.

Éramos mi madre, mi hermana Tayla, y yo…

También había un hombre, un borracho al que jamás pude llamar de ninguna manera y que, infortunadamente, resulto ser el progenitor de mi hermana…

Y mío también…

Habitábamos una casa pequeña, con 3 habitaciones, uniforme como todas las de la zona: gris, cuadrada, con una puerta y 2 ventanas, con mobiliario básico.

Una de las habitaciones era de mi madre, con una cama doble, 2 mesitas de luz a ambos lados de la cama y un pequeño armario de pie para la ropa. La segunda habitación era de Tayla y mía, tenía 2 camas individuales, una mesita de luz en medio y una cómoda de 3 cajones para la ropa y con un espejo encima. La tercera habitación era el resto de la casa… una pequeña cocina en una esquina, una mesa y 4 sillas para comer, un sillón frente al televisor/proyector de la pared opuesta a la puerta de entrada y un mueble de estantes multiusos con utensilios dentro… Nada más…

Mi madre era enfermera en el hospital central de la zona sur del país, trabajaba desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer, sin descanso ni días libres. Siempre que volvía a casa, estaba exhausta.

Todos los días, Tayla y yo la ayudábamos a llegar a la mesa y le hablamos de nuestro día mientras cenábamos. La cena era, en su mayor parte, una masa grisácea e insulsa alterada químicamente para contener los nutrientes, o imitaciones de ellos, que los humanos necesitan en el día a día.

Tayla tomaba la mayor participación en nuestra conversación, se encontraba muy entusiasmada con su próxima entrada becada a la "Universidad de Biología y Bioquímica de la Tierra y Pandora"; desde sus 10 años, no dejaba de hablar de cómo quería ser una científica que viajara al nuevo mundo para marcar la diferencia. Ya tenía 15, y aun su sueño se veía intacto.

Yo solo escuchaba, muy feliz por ella y miraba a mi madre quien nos miraba a ambas muy cansada, pero con una gran sonrisa.

Las pocas veces en que la conversación se desviaba a mí, yo decía que continuaba aprendiendo y que, en otros 3 años, cuando llegara mi momento en la universidad, les diría con seguridad a que me querría dedicar. Ellas hacían puchero ante mis palabras, pero nunca me presionaron. Sabían que siempre fui indecisa e insegura en cuanto a mi futuro, sabían que era sincera en mi falta de seguridad de una respuesta clara, aun a mis 12 años.

Siempre me decían que, al llegar el momento de decidir, ellas sabían que yo estaría segura de mi elección… aunque eso no impedía sus intentos de saber… Pero yo aún no lograba encontrar el valor para decirles lo que más me entusiasmaba, a lo que en ese tiempo y, a escondidas, me dedicaba… es cierto que no es seguro que me estableciera en tal cosa, pero era una buena posibilidad en mi futuro… Aunque me daban mucho miedo las posibles consecuencias de hacerlo…

Y como siempre, la amena charla terminaba de forma abrupta, no por cansancio o por concluir la cena… no… el momento siempre terminaba con la llegada de ese hombre, ese hombre borracho y repugnante que, desde que fue expulsado del ejército, - del cual no conocíamos ni el nombre del regimiento, ni por qué motivo se lo expulso de forma deshonrosa cuando yo tenía 7 años, - va y viene de bar en bar, haciendo apuestas que nunca llega a pagar y ahogándose en alcohol barato que cada día acortaba su vida un poco más…

Muy dentro de mí, en el lugar más recóndito y oscuro de mi mente, siempre esperaba con ansias que llegara su final, pero nunca era el día tan esperado… Solo me quedaba esperar a que el día siguiente fuera el elegido… y el mismo ciclo, una y otra, y otra vez…

Yo aún estaba esperando… Yo aún tenía esperanzas…

Cuando él se encontraba en la casa, no había paz para nadie. El solo dormía y maltrataba a mama. No había mucho que pudiéramos hacer nosotras, salvo ver. No éramos lo suficientemente fuertes, y no importa cuántas veces llamábamos a las autoridades, nunca ayudaban ya que no hay dinero que pudiéramos pagar por justicia…

Eso siempre me llevo a pensar que la justicia es una ilusión… una vaga esperanza de que los poderosos pueden pagar sus pecados, sus faltas hacia los más débiles que se ven sometidos a los grilletes del control ejercido por sus semejantes en el poder… Era algo muy deprimente viniendo de una niña de 12 años, pero aun hoy, esa reflexión tan oscura no me ha dejado y se vuelto cada vez más verídica para mi…

…Una vez más terminó, ese hombre volvió a irse, seguro a otro bar o a un burdel; la verdad no me importaba en lo más mínimo, solo me alegraba que se hubiera ido.

Tayla y yo nos encargamos de limpiar, y mandamos a nuestra madre a descansar, cada una dándole un beso en su mejilla no magullada por ese… ese animal…

Nuestra madre solo nos miró algo cansada y triste por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada ante la situación que nos veíamos obligadas a soportar; pero, tan resignada como nosotras a la escena de cada día, se retiró a su alcoba.

Nosotras terminamos los quehaceres y fuimos a nuestra habitación, en silencio nos cambiamos para dormir y nos metimos en nuestras camas, esperando a que el cansancio del día llegara a reclamarnos a la inconsciencia. Todo en silencio… no había nada que decir…

Solo un día mas, un día de muchos más…

O eso creía…

Pues a poco estaba de llegar un desastre, un desastre irreparable, un desastre que me traería la mayor agonía que habría vivido hasta entonces…

El desastre que destruyo mi vida conocida y la convirtió en un infierno ocurrió en un día normal, en una semana normal, en un año normal…

O eso creía…

**Y? Que les pareció? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado...**

**Acepto criticas constructivas**

**Besos!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Buenas Lectores! Antes que nada pido disculpas por la tardanza de la actualización. Con la cuarentena y las clases se me pasaba una y otra vez. Voy a intentar subir los capítulos mas seguido.**

**Hablando de algo mas, muchas gracias por los comentarios, me han dado muchos ánimos. Desgraciadamente hay uno de ellos que no pude responder (la pagina no me dejo), por lo tanto lo voy a responder por este medio:**

**Mon: Me alegra mucho que te guste esta historia :) Gracias por tu aliento y desde ya te digo que aunque tarde en actualizar, mi intención es concluir este fanfic. Terminado va a estar, voy a poner todo mi empeño y ganas en ello.**

**Entonces sin mas demora, aquí le dejo un nuevo capitulo. ;)**

**Renuncia: **_**Avatar y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tomos prestados con el fin de pasar un buen rato y divertirme dando nuevos giros a su historia.**_

**_En el capitulo anterior:_**

_El desastre que destruyo mi vida conocida y la convirtió en un infierno ocurrió en un día normal, en una semana normal, en un año normal… _

_O eso creía… _

**Capitulo 2:**

Un día normal… A solo una semana de volver a la escuela, ya terminaban las vacaciones.

Estaba volviendo de una reunión con mis… mis… no podía llamarlo amigos, ya que no lo eran… más bien eran compañeros de talentos… teníamos en común nuestra pasión por la informática, todo lo que tuviera que ver con computadoras y tecnología avanzada.

Nos sentíamos especialmente atraídos por las áreas de "espacio restringido" de la red. Era muy divertido infiltrarnos en los códigos codificados de las grandes potencias del mundo, o al menos para mí lo era… nuestras reuniones eran secretas y hasta teníamos un escondite, todo con el equipo necesario para cualquier Hacker medio decente… y yo, según mis compañeros, era más que "medio decente", algunos hasta me llamaron "experta" o, mi favorito, "profesional no oficial" … es satisfactorio que alguien que no te conoce como persona puede apreciar el talento a pesar de todo… porque esa era una regla estricta: Fuera de la pasión que nos une, nada más debía unirnos, ni siquiera nuestros nombres; todo por nuestra seguridad…

Estaba muy contenta con el código encriptado que nos desafío ese día, lo resolví varios minutos antes que los demás; según mis compañeros, parece que alguien planea contratar a uno de nosotros para un trabajo remunerado y se contactara con nuestro grupo el próximo fin de semana para saber quién está interesado en trabajar para él.

A decir verdad, me atrae bastante la idea de ayudar en casa a mama con el dinero, pero eso equivaldría a dar a conocer mi identidad como Hacker, y eso es precisamente lo que no quiero. Esa información en manos de alguien poderoso podría traer muchos problemas, no solo para mí, sino para Tayla y mi madre también. Las tres nos convertiríamos en blancos de tiro.

Sin darme cuenta, y perdida en mis pensamientos, no repare en que había anochecido hasta que me encontraba a pocas puertas de mi propia casa. Y solo me percate del entorno a causa de los gritos que me apartaron de mi meditación interna.

Me acerque un poco más rápido a la entrada, y note que no eran solo los gritos sino también cosas rompiéndose las que ocasionaban el alboroto. Entre silenciosa y rápidamente a la casa, solo para detenerme en la entrada, completamente petrificada ante lo que mis ojos lograban ver…

Ahí estaba… el animal que jamás consideré como algo más que un borracho bueno para nada… a quien jamás pude identificar como mi padre…

Estaba golpeando a mi madre, golpeaba su rostro sin parar, y ella no se resistía, inerte ante la brutalidad que soportaba… - más tarde, caería en cuenta de que su nula defensa era porque, antes de que yo llegara a la casa, mi madre ya estaba muerta, ese hombre la había matado a golpes y aun golpeaba su cadáver… - Tayla estaba gritando, desesperada, mientras golpeaba sin parar la espalda del animal, en un intento de que soltara a mama.

El, balístico aun, pareció sentir al fin los golpes de mi hermana, y se dio media vuelta, soltando un revés que mando a Tayla a chocarse contra la pared salpicada con la sangre de mi madre.

Eso, al fin me hizo reaccionar. Frenética y asustada, fui corriendo al cuarto de mi madre, y de la base del armario despegue la cinta que sujetaba la pistola que mama había escondido de ese hombre la misma noche que la trajo a la casa, claro que eso le gano una brutal golpiza pero mama no cedió; fue una de las pocas peleas que pudo ganar contra él; luego nos dijo a Tayla y a mi donde la escondió, solo para prevenir, solo la usaríamos si nuestra seguridad corriera peligro… y en eso pensaba mientras volvía a la sala con el arma en mis manos… en nuestra seguridad.

Al llegar a la habitación y ver nuevamente el escenario, que había cambiado nuevamente, casi se me cayó el arma de mis manos húmedas por el sudor y la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas…

El hombre… no… el animal se encontraba en el suelo sobre Tayla, estaba con la blusa desgarrada y él tenía su boca aferrada al cuello de mi hermana. Ella intentaba, con lágrimas en sus ojos y sollozos saliendo de sus labios, quitárselo de encima retorciendo su cuerpo y exigiendo a gritos que la soltara.

Yo no dude… Esa vez no tenía la opción de dudar…

Apunte el arma a su cabeza, quite el seguro, y apreté el gatillo…

Se escuchó un estruendo y un instante después, ese animal se desplomo sobre Tayla, con un agujero de bala en su sien y sus ojos vacíos, mirando sin ver al piso de concreto de la casa que, al fin, se quedó en silencio, salvo por el llanto de mi hermana atrapada debajo del cuerpo maloliente que la apresaba…

Tayla, temblorosa y sollozante, se lo quitó de encima y recorrió con su mirada la escena tan brutal presentada ante ella, hasta que sus ojos llegaron a mi… y solo pudo llorar aún más al descubrir mis acciones, y deducir las consecuencias que tendría que enfrentar por ellas…

Aturdida, solté el arma… el peligro ya había pasado, no era necesaria, ya no…

Me acerque al cuerpo de mi madre, estaba muy golpeada… y quieta… completamente quieta…

Sentí a Tayla acercarse a mí, se sentó pesadamente al otro lado del cuerpo, el que no estaba ocupado por mí. La sentía, pero no la veía… yo solo veía a mi madre, golpeada, con moretones deformando su rostro, un rostro que debería ser sereno mientras duerme, – o cuando muere - pero no… su rostro esta en perpetua agonía, y yo no sabía qué hacer para aliviarle. Yo no sabía de medicina, Tayla sí, pero no estaba haciendo nada. Quería reclamarle, gritarle para hacerla reaccionar y que ayudara a mama, pero mi cuerpo, mi boca y mi mente estaban entumecidos. No tenía fuerzas para nada, no quería hacer nada… quería olvidar todo… quería despertar de esa pesadilla…

Me recosté junto a mi madre y puse mi cabeza sobre su pecho, para escuchar su corazón… su pecho no se movía, pero escuchaba un latido, un latido que resonaba en mis oídos desde mi propio interior a causa de mi trabajosa respiración que igualaba la de mi hermana, y ahí me di cuenta: yo estaba llorando, llorando igual que Tayla.

Ella estaba recostada contra mama, igual que yo, sin dejar de llorar me miro… nuestras miradas cafés se encontraron en un mudo y vacío entendimiento, mientras a lo lejos se escuchaban sirenas aproximándose, cada vez se escuchaba más fuerte… y lo sabíamos…

Mama se fue…

Ese animal se fue…

Y nosotras aquí estamos aún…

Nada volvería a ser igual…

Pues nos iban a separar…

Y suerte tendríamos si nos volviéramos a ver algún día…

O tal vez no…

**Y aquí esta... Que les pareció?... les gusto?... no les gusto?... Acepto criticas constructivas.**

**Adelanto que el siguiente capitulo tendrá un giro... ya nos vamos acercando a la linea de acontecimientos tan queridos por nosotros ;)**

**Muchos Besos!**


	4. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Que tal todos? Ha pasado un largo tiempo y yo solo puedo disculparme por el GRAN bloqueo de escritor que se interpuso en mi camino, la verdad hace muy poco tiempo que pude seguir con esta historia ya que hay muchos elementos que coinciden con la trama original y me cuesta un poco encontrar la armonía adecuada para entrelazarlos de una forma entendible :)**

**Ahora ya esta empezando la trama cercana a los acontecimientos de la película. Hay un salto en el tiempo importante desde el principio del capitulo, pero de a poco la información faltante ira llegando jajajajaja**

**Sin mas que decir, espero que disfruten este capitulo ...**

**Renuncia: **_**Avatar y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tomos prestados con el fin de pasar un buen rato y divertirme dando nuevos giros a su historia.**_

_"Sueños / Recuerdos"_

_"Noticias"_

-Dialogo-

_**-Voz mental-**_

**_En el capitulo anterior:_**

_Nada volvería a ser igual ... _

_Pues nos iban a separar… _

_Y suerte podríamos si nos volviéramos a ver algún día ... _

_O tal vez no ..._

**Capítulo 3:**

_" __Esta sabe disparar ... Podría ..."_

_" __Que hermosa niña ... es una pena ..."_

_" __Condenada ... Prisionera 3784 ..."_

_" __¡BOMBA! ¡AL SUELO!"_

_"... __Solo un sobreviviente señor ..."_

_" __Parece ... efectos secundarios ..."_

_" __La ha perdido ... No podemos hacer nada ..."_

_" __Nos debes mucho ..."_

_" __Harás lo que te diga ..."_

_" __Mi Preciosa General Amatista ..."_

_" __Me darás todo ..."_

_" __¡NO PODRÁS ESCAPAR DE MI, PRECIOSA JOYA! ¡ME PERTENECES!"_

Siento mis ojos abrir abruptamente y logro contener el grito crudo que se esfuerza por salir de mi garganta. Me enderezo en el catre y escucho ...

Nada ...

Nadie cerca, nadie que pueda hacerme nada en mi estado vulnerable ...

Otra vez lo recuerdo. Cuanto daría porque solo habían pesadillas, pero de esas no he tenido en un largo tiempo ... 5 años para ser exactos ... Ahora solo hay recuerdos.

Estos malditos recuerdos que me atormentan y no me dejan vivir.

No es que tenga muchas ganas de vivir para empezar ...

Suspirando, y dando gracias silenciosamente por no gritar esta vez, me levanto del catre y tomo mi bastón. Camino hasta el sillón frente a la pantalla televisiva del cuarto y yo siento para luego encender la pantalla y empezar a escuchar.

Ver nunca ... Nunca más podría ver nada que no tenga vida ...

Distraídamente alcanzo debajo de los lentes oscuros que no dejan mi rostro y refriego mis ojos para terminar de quitarme la pereza del sueño residual.

Misma rutina cada mañana ...

_"__ Muy buenos días, ciudadanos de" La Nueva Esperanza ", este día tan especial nos trae un gran recordatorio, hoy se requiere ya seis meses de la trágica muerte del Gran General Amatista ... Lord Cific nos dará un discurso esta tarde para honrar su memoria, nuestra valiente prodigio de guerra ... En otras noticias tanto Lord Atlan como Lord Cific nos confirman el desafío del avance que la alianza entre ambos territorios ha logrado con los recursos del nuevo mundo, Pandora nos da ... "_

A pesar de detestar lo que escucho, no puedo evitar informarme. Necesita tener una precaución constante por el resto de mi vida ...

Solo van unos pocos meses y ya me encuentro exhausta.

Al no escuchar nada alarmante, me relajo y apago la pantalla.

Escucho ... escucho el silencio y la soledad ... No hay nadie más que yo ...

¿Cuánto más tendré que soportar para el tiempo me dé una razón, una señal que me diga que hice lo correcto al escapar?

Cada día que pasa es un infierno. Todos los días son iguales. No hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo, no si quiero evitar que me encuentren y me lleven a la guerra otra vez.

Pero al menos algo de mi visión funcionaba en el frente, había varias cosas vivas en las trampas, las bombas, incluso en los equipos de armamento. Tomo a mi alrededor me dio algo que ver ...

Ahora soy más inútil que de costumbre ... todas las auras que puedo ver son grises monótonos de gente marchando en una tierra sin futuro ...

\- ¿Y si termino de una vez? - Mi voz suena ronca tanto por sueño como por desuso en el espacio reducido de la habitación.

**\- ****_¡No Morir ...! _****-** resuena en mi cabeza.

Bien ... tal vez no me gusta ser honesta y admitir que no estoy completamente sola.

Pero vamos ... ¿Quién creería que tengo una persona de origen desconocido habitando mi mente desde mi despertar posterior al "accidente"? ...

\- ¿Por qué no? No es como si tuviera un motivo para seguir adelante- la depresión se apodera de mí, ya no tengo ganas de escuchar, no tengo ganas de sentir ...

**\- ****_Llegara ... Esperar te ayudara ..._**** -** y otra vez con eso.

\- ¡Dices eso cada maldito día Syl! Mi paciencia se está agotando. - me pongo de pie y, mientras tomo mi abrigo, empiezo a despotricar- ¡No puedo contactar a mi hermana por temor a que me encuentren! ¡No puedo socializar con nadie que no sea completamente imbécil ya que podría resbalar en cualquier momento! ¡Y mejor olvidemos intentar tener una relación seria o casual por la estúpida complicación de mis estúpidos ojos! ... Solo te tengo a ti y perdona que lo diga, pero no eres una compañía muy sociable o amigable, solo hablas cuando te conviene. - La amargura de mi voz se nota en cada palabra.

Hay un notorio silencio en mi mente luego de mi declaración.

Tomo mis llaves y dinero de camino a la puerta, ignorando deliberadamente la mascarilla que evitaría que me intoxicara con el aire, ajustando la posición de mis lentes para que estén bien sujetos, y salgo del apartamento mono-ambiente en el que vivo. Todo lo que hago con memoria motora ya no hay nada aquí que logre ver. Todo es una negrura sin fin que me recuerda constantemente como termine aquí. Y no hay nadie que me brinde un aura gris, humana, para guiarme en este espacio tan oscuro.

Sigo mi camino y salgo del edificio. El frio golpea mi cara al salir al exterior al tiempo que escucho, al fin, una respuesta a mi reclamo.

**\- ****_Pronto ... -_** Mmmm ... no es útil en absoluto, pero de alguna manera me consuela su gran expectativa de algo mejor esperando por mí.

Su optimismo ha logrado mantener mi cordura hasta el día de hoy ... o al menos parte de ella ...

-Ahhh ... - suspiro con cansancio- De acuerdo. Un día más Syl ... No me abandona hoy ...

Syl no me responde ... No es extraño ... Ella no habla mucho ...

O tal vez aún está enojada porque no logro pronunciar su nombre correctamente, pesar de haber estado juntas durante 3 años ya ...

Ni siquiera recuerdo bien como era ... Syl ... Sylwi ... no ... Sylwa ... algo ... Nop, no logro recordarlo.

Por lo menos aprendí una parte, pero aún más se enoja de vez en cuando ... y mentiría si dijera que no me dan ganas de reír cada vez que ocurre.

Uno de los pocos placeres de mi vida: reírme a costa de la irritación de la conciencia imaginaria que mi mente invento ...

Con el bastón rastreando el camino por delante, llego al café / bar donde obtengo mis comidas regulares. La cantidad de auras grises y uniformes dentro del establecimiento me abruma por un momento. En contraste con la calle desierta de personas, aquí está bastante lleno. Aun es algo difícil para mí estar rodeada de tanta gente en un espacio tan limitado.

Me acerco a la barra y el barman deja un plato en mi asiento habitual. Ya conoce la rutina: llego, como, pago y yo marcho hasta el próximo horario de comida del día. Yo no hablo después de las primeras veces que vine aquí, el tampoco al entender mi falta de interés en entablar conversación.

Me sirve lo de siempre, una pasta que no parece comestible, pero de la que se requiere todos los nutrientes necesarios para sobrevivir por un día.

Como lo más rápido que puedo sin vomitar ante la textura y el sabor tan horrible, y evito socializar con cualquier otro que se me acerque en un intento de conocerme, incluido el hombre ocasional que intenta obtener un si por respuesta sin importar cuanto diga no.

Aun no entiendo que es lo que llegó a ver en mi persona, ¿parezco accesible ?, ¿O tal vez ingenua?

Atractiva sé que no soy, o al menos no me siento así. Mi ropa militar abombada debería ser suficiente para tener la flacidez de hombría masculina de cualquiera, y como un plus mi actitud hosca y fría debería dejar bastante claro que se alejen de mí si no quieren salir mal parados.

Pero no ... tal es mi suerte, que hoy resulta ser un día de "Vamos a echarnos al plato a la mujer ruda y callada de la barra" para el engreído que se cree un casanova de primera.

Y como siempre ocurre, ese hombre termina ganando una nariz rota de mi parte, y yo quedo expulsada del café / bar por el resto del día.

Afortunadamente, ya había terminado mi vómito, también llamado comida por quienes no habían perdido papilas gustativas. Pero es una lástima no poder volver aquí para el resto de las comidas de hoy ...

**\- ****_Skawng, Merecido ... -_** No sé exactamente qué quiso decir, pero por el tono en que dijo, estoy seguro de que Syl había insultado al idiota que me acercó y me felicitó por mi accionar.

Con ayuda del bastón, yo levanto de la acera en la que tropecé, una causa del empujón que me saco fuera del recinto.

Poco me importaba, la satisfacción de haber visto a un imbécil recibir su merecido me llena completamente ... el hacer justicia con mis propias manos ... Daría lo que fuera por hacer lo mismo con los verdes criminales que me condenaron a este infierno ...

Termino de orientación y preparación para volver a mi "dulce hogar" ...

-Jessika Sully- pero una voz masculina se escuchó a mis espaldas.

Rígido se puso mi control en el bastón, lista para usarlo como un arma, pero no hice ningún movimiento.

No sirve de mucho darme vuelta, ya me vio y yo no podré ver mucho más que una vaga silueta de su aura. Es más sencillo que crea que estoy indefensa.

Mi estado petrificado consideró alentarlo, porque sentí pisadas en el asfalto y como cerraba la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos hasta llegar al límite de mi espacio personal.

Volvió a hablar sin estar consciente de mis ganas de atacar y escapar a toda velocidad a mi apartamento.

-Jessika Sully, ¿eres tú? - no era la misma voz, pero sin duda era masculina, entonces eran dos ... no uno, sino dos hombres ... no parecían listos para atacarme, pero no baje la guardia.

Si eran quienes esperaban, esto rápidamente se convertirá en un desastre de muerte y mucha sangre. No dejare que me lleven sin pelear.

\- ¿Qué quieren? - me felicite internamente por sonar tan segura y uniforme. Esos hombres no tienen idea de mi nerviosismo y no parecen actuar con más cautela que con cualquier otra persona.

-Hay un asunto personal que debemos tratar contigo- asunto personal, al escucharlo pude relajarme un poco. No eran quienes yo creí.

-Se trata de tu hermana- al escucharlo, la tensión que me abandono regresa multiplicada por cien. Inhalo bruscamente y doy media vuelta, de frente a sus auras. No es que sirva de mucho, sus expresiones no son algo que pueda ver con claridad.

\- ¿Que Paso? - esto no puede ser bueno ...

Mi hermana ...

Tayla ...

**UHHH ... ¿Qué esta pasando? ...**

**¿Y qué será esa voz dentro de la cabeza de Jess? ¿Como llego ahí?**

**JAJAJA**

**Bien ... Aquí estamos ... Espero que les haya gustado ...**

**Espero con ansias si quieren dejar sus opiniones o críticas constructivas :)**

**Si hay algo que no se pudo entender y quieren alguna aclaración, soy todo oídos; aunque si eso se aclara mas tarde en la trama, temo que se quedaran con la intriga jajaja;)**

**Planeo utilizar varios saltos en el tiempo para explicar muchas cosas ... Así que no voy a dejar cabos sueltos.**

**Nos vemos! 3**


End file.
